Brontosaurus
|weight= |hair= |eye=Brown |status=Unknown |allies=Others of its species |enemies=''Venatosaurus'' |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby=Stop-motion |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''King Kong'' (1933 film) |lastappearance=''King Kong'' (2005 film) |plannedfor= |replacedby= }}Brontosaurus is a famous genus of extinct large herbivorous dinosaurs that lived during the late Jurassic period. A Brontosaurus famously appeared in the 1933 film, King Kong, while multiple Brontosauruses appeared in the 2005 remake of the same name. History ''King Kong'' (1933) While the Venture crew pursued King Kong across Skull Island to rescue Ann Darrow, they came upon a large swamp. The men created a raft and attempted to cross the swamp, but a Brontosaurus' suddenly emerged from the water and destroyed the raft, before grabbing several of the men in its mouth and tossing them away like ragdolls. The surviving men swam to the shore and proceeded to run away into the woods. The creature reappears in Son of Kong crying out as the island was sinking. ''The King Kong Show The Hunter To be added [[King Kong (2005 film)|''King Kong (2005)]] ]] While searching for Ann Darrow, who had been kidnapped by King Kong, Carl Denham and his crew came upon a herd of Brontosauruses grazing. Denham attempted to film the dinosaurs, but the Brontosauruses suddenly became agitated and began to stampede. The crew ran from the herd, with many of the men being trampled beneath the Brontosauruses' massive feet. Denham and the others soon learned what the Brontosauruses were running from; a pack of Venatosauruses, small predatory dinosaurs descended from Dromeosaurs like the Velociraptor. The Venatosauruses pounced on their prey, and this, coupled with human intervention caused the Brontosauruses to fall over. This led to them crushing the humans beneath them and causing rock slides, while some of the men where mauled by the Venatosauruses. Eventually, Denham and some of his crew managed to escape the stampeding herd and continued their trek through the island. Roar In the 2005 version, the sounds the brontosaurus made includes grunts, bellows, roars, trumpets, groans, and growls akin to most herbivorous dinosaurs from other medias. Their sounds mostly came from elephants, lions, rhinos, and tigers. Gallery Screenshots ''King Kong'' (1933) Brontosaurus-kong-1933.jpg Brontosaurus-01.jpg Trivia *At the time the original King Kong was made, it was believed that Brontosaurus was too large to be able to live on land and support its own body weight. For this reason, the Brontosaurus in the film is portrayed as an aquatic dinosaur, and is also portrayed as being violent and carnivorous. Scientists now know that Brontosauruses were fully terrestrial herbivorous dinosaurs. *The depiction of Brontosaurus in the original King Kong represent the animal at a time when it was sometimes considered to be in a distinct genus from the Apatosaurus, a related sauropod dinosaur. It was later decided that as a whole, the Brontosaurus was just another species of Apatosaurus, and thus the genus fell out of usage in the first half of the 20th century. However, in the early 21st century, the genus was revived again and determined by another team of paleontologists to be separate from Apatosaurus. *The Brontosaurus was replaced by the Piranhadon in the water chase scene, and by a herd of plant-eating species in the 2005 remake. List of appearances Films *''King Kong'' (1933) *Son of Kong *''King Kong'' (2005) Television series *The King Kong Show *Kong: King of the Apes Category:King Kong (1933 film): Kaiju Category:King Kong (2005 film): Kaiju Category:King Kong Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie: Kaiju